Our Hearts Steady-Beating
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Rex and Noah have some fun at a club. Established Noex.


**I cleaned up my room and found an external hardrive in a box and I thought I would go through and see what was on it and I found this little story I wrote ages ago and thought I would post it, especially since I have been posting so many Motorcity stories and feel like I have been neglecting my Noex readers. So I hope that you guys enjoy it! Reviews are always welcome.**

**The song is "Out of Control" by She Wants Revenge.**

**Our Hearts Steady-Beating**

The light flashed and danced in time with the music as it vibrated throughout the club. Rex stalked passed the bar and onto the dance floor. It was clearly a favorite of the DJ since it was an older song that Rex hadn't heard in a few years. He didn't remember the name of the band or the song title, but he liked the funky hard rock sound of it. The lyrics throbbed in his throat and the bass pulsed so deep thru his body that at times he had mistaken it for his own heartbeat. He needed to find Noah and quickly.

_With her high heel against the wall  
Kind of dancing, though not at all  
She had stockings running up to her thighs  
Snaps her fingers to keep the time_

The music set his teeth on edge with its intensity. The beat temporarily disoriented Rex as he pushed through the crowd of hot young dancers looking for his boyfriend. He shook his head in order to clear it as he circled around the dance floor. When he was able to focus he saw of flash of shoulder length blond hair and made a bee line for it, confident that it was his blond bombshell he saw jumping around right in the center of the floor.

_From the back of the room I saw her there_

_I said she wants to be alone and I shouldn't dare._

_But then she noticed me glance at her._

_I had choice but to dance with her._

Noah was in another world. His eyes were screwed shut and his arms were raised into the air, waving back and forth as if greeting an unseen friend. Rex marveled at the way Noah swayed his upper torso like a pro with his head tilted back as far as it could go. Rex was fascinated by Noah's throat as it moved and pulsed as he sang along to the music. Shouted it really, Rex amended, drinking in the sight of Noah enjoying himself. He grinned happily.

_The lights that move sideways and up and down  
The beat takes you over and spins you round  
Our hearts steady-beating, the sweat turns to cold  
We're slaves to the DJ and out of control_

His smile faded as he saw a girl shay saying towards Noah and began dancing with him. Noah's head snapped down in surprise when she purposefully bumped into him his lips moved and Rex could see that he was trying to apologize. He thought he had run into her. The girl smiled and shook her head, waving off his apology, flipped her hair back in a way that irritated Rex to no end. Noah smiled at her innocently. She returned the smile, and then some, as she moved in sync with him.

_I watched her feet move, her hips they sway_

_Does a hair flip then starts to say:_

_"Oh my God it's my favorite song"_

_I pull her close and she sings along_

Feeling possessive and slightly turned on Rex fought his way to them and reached out, turning Noah around to face him. Noah smiled lazily at him.

_We can't slow down even if we tried  
If the record keeps spinning so will I_

_She likes disco and tastes like a tear  
Tells me don't stop dancing and she's pulling me near_

The interloper tried to dance with the both of them, and for a while Rex allowed her to until in his mind she went too far and Rex dipped back and forth, from side to side until she got the picture and moved on, turning on her heel dancing near them rather than with them. Rex hoped that Noah hadn't noticed but the smirk on Noah's lips told him that he watched the whole thing play out. He took the fact that Noah hadn't done anything to stop him as a good sign.

_The lights that move sideways and up and down,_

_The beat takes you over and spins you round._

_Our hearts steady-beating, the sweat turns to cold_

_We're slaves to the DJ and out of control_

Placing his fingers through the belt loops of Noah's pants Rex give it a mighty tug and pulled Noah flush against him. Noah gasped and their eyes met. Rex's grin returned and morphed into a smirk as he felt Noah's body reacting to being so close to his.

"Rex?"

"Shh," Rex instructed and started dancing. Noah seemed to recover and laughed before he started moving against Rex. It took them a few moves but soon they had set up a rhythm and were moving like they went out every night.

_We've got nowhere to go, we've got nothing to prove  
Instead of dancing alone, I should be dancing with you  
This song is turning me on, the beat is doing me in  
Or maybe it's only you, but either way, let's begin_

Noah laughed in delight and rested his arms on Rex's shoulders. Rex placed his hands on the bend of Noah's arms and they shared as kiss. Rex barked out in pleasure when he pulled away. Noah giggled in response and kissed him again. They did an odd two step where they took two steps to the right and the two steps to the left, jutting their hips to guide them in the right direction.

_We've got nowhere to go, we've got nothing to prove  
Instead of dancing alone, I should be dancing with you  
This song is turning me on, the beat is doing me in  
Or maybe it's only you, but either way, let's begin_

Noah spun around in Rex's arms so his back was to Rex's chest. Their rhythm suffered for a moment but they recovered and soon they were moving their bodies in perfect stride.

_We've got nowhere to go, we've got nothing to prove  
Instead of dancing alone, I should be dancing with you  
This song is turning me on, the beat is doing me in  
Or maybe it's only you, but either way, let's begin_

Rex lowered his head and pressed his cheek to Noah's ear, tilting the blond's head to the side.

_The lights that move sideways and up and down,_

_the beat takes you over and spins you round._

He was unable to resist kissing the exposed flesh of Noah's neck and left a trail of his love from Noah's ear down to the back of neck.

Normally he wouldn't display this much affection for Noah when they were in public but there was something about this place, something _primal_ about this atmosphere that appealed to Rex's baser instincts. He wanted to claim Noah for his own and judging by the way Noah moaned the blond teen was enjoying this new found affection.

_Our hearts steady-beating, the sweat turns to cold_

_We're slaves to the DJ and out of control._

Noah took Rex's hand and guided them down his chest to his hips as he wiggled and gasped at the EVO's touch. Rex placed one last kiss on Noah's shoulder blade and gripped the teen's hips pushing the teen away from him. Noah spun on heel, his face flushed with heat and hurt as Rex put space between them. The look didn't last long as Rex took Noah's hands in his and pulled the blond to him again. Noah landed against him with an "oomph" followed by a laugh.

Rex continued to kiss Noah, on the side of his face along his jawline until he reached his throat. His teeth came out to play; they lightly grazed the Adam's apple that Rex had been so enthralled with watching earlier. He wasn't sure if it was the bass from the song or Noah's moaning that made his lips buzz, he hoped it was latter as he nibbled and sucked on Noah's throat.

_The lights that move sideways and up and down,_

_The beat takes you over and spins you round._

Suddenly they were torn apart as someone bumped into them, and just like that the spell was broken. Rex looked at Noah both were breathless and panting heavily.

"We wanna get outta here?" Noah whispered hotly in the EVO's ear.

Rex nodded and grabbed Noah's hands, ignoring the dirty looks and shouts of anger from some of the club goers as he and Noah hastily pushed passed them to the exit.

_Our hearts steady-beating, the sweat turns to cold_

_We're slaves to the DJ and out of control._


End file.
